1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control lever assemblies and, in particular, to a cable cover useful for clutch levers on motorcycle handlebars.
2. Description of Related Art
In motorcycles or other wheeled vehicles which are steered by handlebars, for example, all terrain vehicles, clutch and brake mechanisms are typically actuated by levers mounted on the handlebars. For example, a typical Harley Davidson motorcycle has a clutch or brake lever assembly mounted on the handlebars of the type depicted in FIG. 1. A handlebar 48 connected to the steering assembly includes a housing 24 on an end thereof from which extends a handle or hand grip 22, which may also function as a rotatable throttle. A cable 30, and actuating the clutch or brake, is movably received within cable tube 40 which has an end piece 38 attached to housing 24. The cable continues within the upper portion of housing 32 and maybe inserted through slot 34 and opening 36 in the housing upper portion. A lever 20 is pivotally attached to housing 24 and may be squeezed downward by the rider""s hand while grasping hand grip 22. Cable end 28 is received through opening 30 in housing 24 upper surface and connects to the underside of the lever 20 end 26 adjacent to the pivot point.
Because of the necessity to replace the clutch or brake cable, the housing upper surface includes openings 30 and 34. These openings have been found to be prone to collecting dirt and dust which may interfere with proper operation of the cable. Additionally, the opening is somewhat unsightly since the visible surfaces of many motorcycles are highly decorated. Various patent art in this area, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,565, 5,377,558, 4,461,189, 5,325,737, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 376,340 and 348,035, and U.K. Patent No. 756,876 and 1,389,679, have addressed improvements in levers used for motorcycle brakes or clutches, but none have recognized or suggested solutions to the problems of the type described above.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cover for clutch or brake levers which provides protection to the clutch or brake cables attached thereto.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cover for a clutch or brake lever which restricts the view of the cable attachment to the lever.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cover of the type described previously which provides access to the cables when desired.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cable cover of the type described previously which may be readily retrofitted to existing clutch or brake levers.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The above and other objects and advantages, which will be apparent to one of skill in the art, are achieved in the present invention which is directed to, in a first aspect, a control lever assembly comprising a cable housing having an outer surface, the outer surface containing an opening, e.g., a slot, for receiving a cable; a cable received within the housing; and a control lever, adjacent the housing, movable to actuate the cable. A cable cover extends from or is secured to the control lever. The cable cover is adapted to shield the opening in the surface of the housing and restrict view of the cable therein.
The assembly may further include a handle extending from the housing, with the control lever being movable toward and away from the handle. Preferably, the control lever is movable between a first position wherein the cable cover shields the opening in the surface of the housing and restricts view of the cable therein and a second position wherein the cable cover is raised from the surface and permits access to the cable in the housing. The control lever may have a fulcrum adjacent the housing and the cable cover may be attached to the control lever adjacent the fulcrum. More preferably, the control lever has a fulcrum adjacent the housing, and a lever portion extending in one direction from the fulcrum and the cable cover extending in an opposite direction from the fulcrum.
The cable cover may be substantially planar and integrally made with the control lever, or adhered or fastened to the control lever.
In a related aspect, the present invention provides a method of protecting a control lever assembly. There is first provided a control lever assembly comprising a cable housing having an outer surface, the outer surface containing an opening for receiving a cable; a cable received within the housing; and a control lever, adjacent the housing, movable to actuate the cable. A cable cover is then secured to the control lever to shield the opening in the surface of the housing and restrict view of the cable therein. In operation, the control lever is movable between a first position wherein the cable cover shields the opening in the surface of the housing and restricts view of the cable therein and a second position wherein the cable cover is raised from the surface and permits access to the cable in the housing.